1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an output control apparatus, a computer-readable medium for storing a program for an output control apparatus, an output control method, and an output control system.
2. Related Art
When malware such as computer viruses and spywares invade information processing apparatuses, they may transmit data stored in the information processing apparatuses to outside. Conventionally, anti-virus programs preventing invasion of malware into information processing apparatuses are known as countermeasures against malware. For example, please refer to the following patent document No. 1-No. 5.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-303118    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-511951    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-514095    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-507271    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-151751
However, recent years have seen increase of new types of malware. Therefore, complete prevention of malware invasion is becoming difficult. In addition, it is becoming more troublesome to manage anti-virus programs. Therefore, it is an object of an aspect of the innovations herein to provide an output control apparatus, a computer-readable medium for storing a program for an output control apparatus, an output control method, and an output control system, which are capable of overcoming the above drawbacks accompanying the related art. The above and other objects can be achieved by combinations described in the claims.